Gotta love snow days
by CMCrazies
Summary: Snow day. JJ/WILL


**So since its snow snow snow snow ! Here, thought id write a oneshot based on the weather. **

**Gotta love snow days.**

Rolling over in bed, JJ let out a yawn, seeing the darkness in her bedroom, JJ felt Will's side of the bed empty. Checking the time, JJ sighed, pulling off the bed covers, feeling a cold rush over her body, JJ grabbed Will's jumper off the end of the bed, and pulled her feet into her fluffy slippers. Walking down the hallway, JJ heard laughing, and a felt the cold breeze hit her screen, shivering, JJ walked into the kitchen. Looking out she saw Will and Henry in the snow.

Pouring a cup of coffee, JJ stood in the door way. "You boys having fun?"

"Mamma, snow!"

"Yeah bud, lots of snow" JJ smiled, sipping her coffee.

Will smiled. "Keep adding snow to it okay"

Henry nodded, as Will got up standing in front of JJ. "He woke up. And I know you got in late"

JJ smiled, nodding at Will. "It's fine. How about I make breakfast and we can all go play in the snow and finish your snowman?"

"YAY" Henry yelled, running to the door.

"Shoes, off and sit at the table please" JJ said

After breakfast, JJ cleared up, and changed into some warm clothes, watching Henry put on his shoes. JJ saw Will carrying the sledges from the shed.

"You ready to go sledging baby?"

"It fun?"

"Its really fun" JJ said taking Henry's hand.

As they got to the park, JJ saw the team had all arrived.

"So little man, you wanna ride with me or mamma first?"

"You" Henry said.

"Okay, you wanna, watch Jack and Hotch go first?"

Henry nodded, cuddling up to Will's leg. Will looked at Hotch.

"Lets go Jack, show Henry there's nothing to be scared of" Hotch

Henry watched as Jack and Hotch went down the hill, hearing them laugh and scream. Henry watched as they soon got to the bottom. "So you ready Henry?" JJ asked, knowing he was a little scared. Seeing him nod, she smiled at Will.

As Henry sat down on the sled, Will sat behind him holding onto the string, "Okay, Bud, lift up ya legs"

Henry closed his eyes, as they started going down the hill. Opening them he saw all the snow "DADDY"

"Its okay… were almost there"

Henry laughed as they got further down the hill, as they came to a stop, Both Will and Henry were covered in snow "AGAIN AGAIN!"

"Okay, we will don't worry, lets watch everyone else."

/

JJ smiled, feeling Will wrap is arm around her waist, as Henry and Morgan both screamed going down the hill. Laughing, JJ watched as they got covered in snow at the bottom. "Ohhh!"

"Ya ready?" Will said kissing her neck.

JJ laughed. "But…"

"Babe… your not scared of the snow?"

"No. I'm scared of the hill."

"Your more of a chicken, than our four year old" Will laughed.

JJ hit Will. "Fine" she paused. "I'll do it, but only cause I know Henry is enjoying it"

As they shifted there body weight, they slowly set off down the hill, taking a deep breath, JJ gripped the sledge, letting out a scream, as the snow covered, them hearing Will laugh, JJ looked forward as the cold wind hit her. As they got to the bottom, there weight shifted making them both tip over, landing in the sand, JJ laughed as Will landed half on her. "See, its fun"

JJ smiled, sitting up, seeing Henry run right towards them, jumping on them. Henry through a snowball on both his parents.

JJ let out a little scream looking at Henry, seeing him giggle. "Oh boy, you wanna snow ball fight huh"

JJ stood up, picking Henry up, she felt another snow ball hit her, turning round she saw both Morgan and Reid holding snow balls. "It is so on"

JJ put Henry down, quickly rolling the snow into her hands, she through it hitting Morgan right in the chest. "Mamma go throw"

JJ smiled down at her son. "You wanna get uncle Spence?"

Henry nodded, JJ helped Henry make a snow ball, and watched as he threw it, Hitting Reid's leg he jumped up and down. As Reid chased Henry round in the snow, JJ picked up a ball of snow walking towards Will, wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ smiled leaning in for a kiss, she put the snow ball down his back. Letting out a scream, Will felt the snow go down his back..

"Oh babe you shouldn't of done that"

JJ laughed, seeing the look on Will's face, she started walking backwards, knowing she just started a war, as she started running, Will caught her up, throwing her over his shoulder, he carried her. Dropping JJ down into the started tickling her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" JJ said laughing.

Smiling, Will stopped tickling JJ, quickly kissing her he pulled them both onto there feet "I love snow days" he whispered in her ear

"There one of my favourite things" JJ said biting her lip.

Will smiled, kissing her once again. "mmmm, I bet I know what your favourite thing is"

"Oh you'll see later" JJ said winking at him.

/

As the day came to an end, JJ placed all there snow covered clothes in the wash. Wondering into the living room, JJ saw Will walking towards her.

"He's beat, he's out cold."

"I bet, he's had a long day" JJ smiled, sitting down wrapping the blanket around her.

Joining his wife on the sofa, Will pulled JJ into his lap, wrapping the blanket over them. "So that thing you said, you really liked"

JJ smiled, running her hand along Will's chest. "Just kiss me"

Smiling, Will cupped JJ's cheek, pressing his lips, deeply onto hers. Kissing her husband back, JJ smiled, running her hand through his hair, as they both pulled away, JJ bit her lip.

"I'm glad your home" Will said moving her hair.

"Me too, I missed you both"

"We did too, and with all this snow, looks like we got a few days with you"

"Oh that you do"

"Gotta love snow days."

JJ smiled, letting out a little shiver, wrapping the blanket round her chest. "As much as I love snow, I hate how cold it is"

"Well, that's why ya have me to warm ya up" Will said kissing her cheek.

"Lets just stay here for a while"

"I love you" Will smiled.

"And I love you" JJ smiled, pecking his lips.

**THE END!**

/

**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
